


Tell Me You Love Me

by oneandonlygot7



Series: Song Based [2]
Category: GOT7, JARK - Fandom, Markson - Fandom
Genre: Jackson wang - Freeform, Love, M/M, Mark Tuan - Freeform, One Shot, Short, Song Based, back together, i dont know what else to tag, jark, markson, tell me you love me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneandonlygot7/pseuds/oneandonlygot7
Summary: "Why would I ever let you walk away from me again since everything that I need is standing in front of me?"





	Tell Me You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> This goes with Why Try but can be read separately. 
> 
> BTW sorry for any mistake that you see.

It’s been a year since Jackson left Mark crying alone at their small shared apartment after he decided that it was time to take a break. The year gave both of them time to think about what they both wanted and what was right for them. 

Jackson had moved back to Hong Kong in order to take care of his parents. He found a job as a fencing coach which was a perfect job for him since when he was younger, he was a fencer. It would be a lie to say he didn’t think about Mark every once in a while. Mark was after all the love of his life. After he left that night, he didn’t speak to Mark again. He never went back for his things instead he asked BamBam, one of his close friends, to pick his things up. He knew that if he saw Mark again, he would run back into his arms, and he knew he couldn’t do that. 

Mark felt his heart being ripped from his heart the day Jackson walked out his life that night. He waited for Jackson to come back and get his things, but he never did. Instead he send Bambam which told Mark that Jackson was serious about everything he said. Mark moved in with Youngjae, one of his best friends, because he couldn’t stay at the apartment since everything reminded him of Jackson. 

As the year went on, they both started to find themselves once again. They started to rediscover who they were before they got together. They were not hurting as bad as when they first left each other. Both started to realize how toxic their relationship had turned out after being together for so long.

~*~  
“Jackson, when are you getting here?” Bam questioned as soon as he answered the phone call. 

Jackson rolled his eyes, “I don’t even get a hello now. You’re mean Bam.” Jackson decided to call BamBam once he was in the cab on his way to his friend’s apartment.

“Hello! Now tell me when you’re getting here. Yugyeom’s friend are already here. Hurry up!” 

Jackson smiled at how annoyed his friend sounded. “Bam, I will be there soon. I just landed and I’m on the cab on your way to your place. I will call you once I’m outside.” Bam replied a simple okay and hung up the phone. 

Jackson couldn’t believe he was back in Seoul after being away for what seem like forever. So many memories both good and bad ones came rushing to him. 

It didn’t take long before he was calling Bam to let him know that he was outside of his apartment. He waited a few minutes before he saw his friend running to him literally. Jackson opened his arms and Bam jumped into them. Jackson wrapped his arms around Bam’s small waist while Bam wrapped his around his neck. 

“You’re here!” Bam scream into his ear. Jackson pulled away a little trying to not lose his hearing. 

“I told you that I was going to make it didn’t I?”

Bam let Jackson go before he answered, “I know, but I still had my doubts. I have missed you so much hyung.” Jackson rolled his eyes while shaking his head. “Come on, everyone is waiting.” 

Both of them made their way to Bam’s place while catching up about they had been up for the past year. They had a lot of catching up to do. 

As soon as they were inside, Jackson didn’t expect to see Mark sitting on the couch with a drink in his hand with Youngjae next to him. He was laughing at something that someone had said before he walk in. Jackson didn’t realize how much he had missed hearing that laugh. 

However, Mark stopped laughing when he heard Bam say “Guys, Jackson is here.” 

“Hyung, you made it!” Yugyeom said as he pulled Jackson into a hug. 

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Jackson replied. 

“Jackson hyung, welcome back.” Youngjae said he hugged him. Jackson replied a small thank you. 

Jinyoung and Jaebum then came to greet him also hugging him. Mark was the last one.

Jackson didn’t know how much he need Mark’s hug until Mark wrapped his long arms around his neck and burying his head into Jackson’s neck. Jackson wrapped his arms around mark’s waist pulling him closer to him. 

Their friends knew about their breakup and were very supportive through all of it. They knew that they both need the year apart from each other. They also told them that if they were meant to be, they were going to be back together in no time. 

The hug lasted a few minutes before both pulled away from each other trying to not be awkward about it. Mark moved close to Youngjae while Jackson turned to Bam who was asking him something. 

“What do you want to eat hyung?” 

The rest of the afternoon, they spend time talking, drinking and eating. It was nice catching up on everyone’s life. 

Jackson could feel eyes on him, but he was afraid of turning to where he knew the stares were coming from. Instead he excused himself and made his way to the kitchen to grabbed a glass of water. 

He was drinking his water, when he heard a voice behind me. “Jacks, can we talk?” Mark sounded so afraid. 

Jackson turned around and nodded. They both knew that they needed to talk. 

They told the guys that were going for a walk and that they would be back soon. Once outside, they started to talk down the sidewalk without a clue about where they were heading. 

Both stayed silent for a few minutes until Mark broke the silence. 

“You were right.” Mark didn’t want to admit it, but he knew Jackson was right. “Like always.”

Jackson didn’t expect to hear that from Mark. He didn’t want to be right. 

“I figured out what I want. Did you Jackson?” Mark turned to look at Jackson who was already looking at him. 

Jackson thought about his answer before he answered. “I did.” 

“Can I tell you what I want first?” Jackson nodded. “After you left that night, I thought I was going to die because it felt like my heart was ripped from my chest. I waited for you to come back for your things in hope to talk to you and get you to stay and not leave me. But you never did. As the year went on, I prayed to forget you.” Jackson didn’t expect hearing those words would make his heart break a little. He knew that a year could open Mark’s eyes and make him realize that he didn’t need Jackson after all. 

“And I did for a little while, but one day, I was out on a date with this guy.” Hearing that Mark went out in dates with other people made him jealous. But he knew that going out with different people was part of figuring out what they both wanted. Jackson didn’t bring himself to date though. He wasn’t ready to get into another relationship without knowing what he wanted. He needed to figure his life first before getting to evolve in someone else’s.

“As I was on this date, I couldn’t stop comparing him to you. He didn’t smile the way you did… His eyes didn’t shine like your do when you laugh. He simply wasn’t you. In that moment I figure what I wanted and needed.” Mark stopped walking to turn to look at Jackson. Both started at each other’s eyes. 

“I want you. I figured out that I don’t want to see some else in your arms and don’t want someone else in mine. I don’t want to see the day when you’re happy without me. I don’t know who I am without you, GaGa.” Jackson didn’t know what to answered to that. He felt his heart beating fast inside his chest as he heard every word that Mark was telling him. “I don’t want to see you walk away from me the way you did that night Jackson.” 

“Mar-“Jackson was cut off by Mark’s finger on his lips. 

“You said that you didn’t know why we try anymore, but I do.” Jackson waited for Mark to continue. “We try because we love each other. We both know that we need each other. We both want each other. Well I know that I want you. Do you want me too Jackson?” 

Jackson seem like he lost his ability to speak. He knew that the time apart from Mark had helped him see some things and one was that he loved and still love Mark. Mark had been part of his life for so long that it was hard picturing it without him. Deep inside his heart, he knew he was waiting for this moment every since he left that night a year ago. 

When he finally found the words to say, he replied, “Of course, I do baby. I will always want you.” As soon as those words left Jackson’s lips, Mark couldn’t help but smile. Mark finally felt happy for the first time that year. He didn’t know that those small little words could bring happiness back into his life. 

Mark wrapped his arms around Jackson once more and pulled him close to his body. He felt the younger also pull him into a tight embrace. Mark was the first to pull away, but he places his hands on both side of Jackson’s face. 

“I know I can’t promise that we won’t fight because of things I say, but I will try hard to not fight like we did before. I will try to control my anger. This year has been so hard without you, Jacks.” Mark placed his forehead on top of Jackson’s while closing his eyes just enjoying having Jackson close to him again. 

“Mark, I’m sorry for walking away from you after I promise that I wouldn’t.” Jackson whispered. 

“I understand why you did it Jackson. I know that we were becoming toxic for each other but thank god you did walk away because you made me realize that you’re everything to me.”

“Mark, please promise me that you will not let me walk away again.” Jackson pulled away, so he could see Mark’s eyes. 

“Why would I ever let you walk away from me again since everything that I need is standing in front of me?” Mark smiled at Jackson which made Jackson smile back at Mark.

**Author's Note:**

> After reading many other fanfics that keep breaking my Markson heart, I realized I need one with a happy ending so I decided to write this. 
> 
> I love Tell Me You Love Me by Demi Lovato so much. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this and thank you for reading!
> 
> Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
